


Desperation

by fandomgurl77



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Coming Out, Daisy and William are married, Dark Humor, Death, Desperation, Funny, Gen, Hiding, Innuendo, Multi, Panic, Questions, Shock, Shocked, Thomas is a fool, What's That?, aaahhh!, an idea i had after watching series 1 ep 3, and so is William, at one level, aww how cute, but William assumes it anyway, foolish footmen, i'm laughing my head off rn while writing this, now rated m, or reasonable people don't anyway, scared silly, sex is funny ha ha, sexual suggestion, suggestion, suprises, they share the same surname though don't ask why, this wasn't my original plan but oh well, this would have been funny if it had occurred this way, well it's really engagement, what the?, you don't congratulate insults, you have a brain thomas now use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: The night that Mr. Pamuk is staying at Downton on goes horribly wrong when he responds to Mr. Barrow's advances and ultimately ends up dead in the same bedroom.In a panic, Mr. Barrow desperately tries to cover up what has happened...Now rated M just to be safe.Daisy and William are married in this story (well, according to William anyway) 'coz I said so and can't be bothered changing it or the tags. (Sorry but oh well it's how I want it to be)More tags will be added as the story progresses.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & William Mason, Thomas Barrow/Kemal Pamuk
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_The night had started out as planned, until it happened..._

‘What?’ Barrow asked as the man lay on top of and began kissing him, ‘What are you-’

‘Shh’, Pamuk said, ‘You _know_ I want you, my darling; I could see it in the way you looked at me.’

‘Well…’ Barrow said while blushing lightly, ‘You _do_ have a point; you know, being as handsome as you are…’

‘Indeed’, Pamuk said, ‘Let’s make this a night to remember, shall we?’

‘Yes’, Barrow said, ‘We shall.’

**3:55 a.m....**

Barrow returned to the bedroom only to be met with a horrible sight; Pamuk was dead in the bed!

 _‘AAAHHH!’_ the young footman thought, knowing what the discovery of this by anyone would mean, _‘Oh…shit!!’_

Desperate to cover up what had happened, he took a thick, heavy blanket out of the cupboard and spread it over the bed and the body within.

Unfortunately, in doing this, he’d accidentally snagged the bell-rope, causing one of the bells to ring downstairs.

 _‘Oh…for crying out bloody loud!’_ Mr. Carson thought before getting dressed and traipsing up the stairs in response to the sound, _‘Can’t a man get_ any _rest around here?’_

_‘Oh me…oh my…’_ , a panicked Barrow thought upon noticing the very obvious outline under the blanket, _‘If they find out…’_

Suddenly, the doorknob turned and Mr. Carson walked in.

‘Mr. Barrow?’ he said with a surprised expression, ‘What are you doing in here at this time?’

‘Uh…’ Barrow said, desperately trying to think of a believable answer, ‘I was just about to leave, since there’s nobody in here.’

‘If that’s the case’, Mr. Carson said upon noticing the blanket, ‘Then why is _that_ blanket on the bed?’

‘Um…’ Barrow said, ‘This blanket had always been on the bed.’

‘Really? Because I was sure that it was in the cupboard last time I was in here’, Mr Carson said before noticing the outline of the figure underneath, ‘And what’s _that_ underneath?’

‘Um…it’s nothing, really’, Barrow said in desperation before blurting, ‘There’s nothing under there worth seeing, so don’t bother lifting it up.’

‘Um’, Mr. Carson said, although he could sense that something was amiss, ‘Ok then, I suppose, Mr. Barrow. Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight to you too, Mr. Carson’, Barrow said before the door closed.

_‘Phew!’_ he thought, _‘That was too close!’_


	2. Chapter 2

‘William’, Barrow whispered upon approaching the bed, ‘There’s been a bit of an emergency…’

‘Oh, for crying out loud!’ William whispered as he got out of bed and stood up, ‘What’s going on?’

‘If you just come with me, I’ll show you’, Barrow whispered.

‘Oh, ok then’, William whispered as they quietly left the room and made their way down the hall.

**A few minutes later…**

‘Oh, my…’ William said upon witnessing the scene before him while Barrow closed the door, ‘He’s dead!’

‘Of course he’s dead!’ Barrow said, ‘That’s why I bought you here in the first place!’

‘What?’ William asked before thinking, _‘Mr. Barrow, you’re officially crazy.’_

‘And you’re going to help me move him out of here’, Barrow said.

‘Seriously?’ William asked, ‘Since when did **you** think that I’d agree with moving a dead body around the house?’

‘Listen here, William’, Barrow said, ‘Either you do as I say, or I’ll report you to Mr. Carson; the outcome of which, let’s just say, _wouldn’t_ be a walk in the park...’

‘Ok, ok’, William said, fearful of losing his job, ‘I’ll help you.’

‘Good’, Barrow said, ‘You can take the lower half while I support the top half.’

‘Ok’, William said as the lifted the body off the bed, ‘Where are we going to take him?’

‘There’s a spare bedroom down the hall to put him in until morning’, Barrow said while opening the door.

‘Blimey’, William whispered as they carefully made their way from one side of the house to the other, ‘I hope no-one sees us like this.’

‘Well then’, Barrow whispered, ‘Perhaps not talking or making any undue noise is the best way to go to avoid unwanted attention.’

‘I agree’, William said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter.

Meanwhile, Daisy had just exited a room a few feet down the hall when she saw what looked like a dark-coloured, six-legged and three-headed monster in front of her.

 _‘What the?’_ she thought before rubbing her eyes, _‘I must be seeing things.’_

Suddenly, the “monster” nearly crashed into her, causing everyone to jump.

‘Oh, my goodness!’ William said in a panic before he froze suddenly, almost causing Pamuk’s head to come in contact with Barrow’s.

‘What the…’ Barrow said before realising what had happened, ‘Cor blimey, you could’ve at least warned me beforehand; I nearly had my head bowled off!’

‘Sorry, Thomas’, William said, ‘It’s just that we would’ve crashed into Daisy if I hadn’t stopped just in time.’

‘Yes, and I suppose you would’ve found that rather _enjoyable_ , wouldn’t you’, Barrow said, ‘ _Exciting_ , perhaps?’

‘Watch it, Thomas’, William said, ‘One more remark like that and I’ll leave you to take care of this yourself!’

‘Really?’ Barrow said, ‘You would be bold enough to leave me to clean up, only to be fired in the morning? Sounds like an _excellent_ plan.’

It was then that Daisy spoke her mind.

‘Seriously, guys, can you just keep it down?’ she said, ‘Everyone’s still sleeping. ‘Besides, is _this_ what Mr. Carson would expect from the footmen?’

Barrow and William looked at her blankly in response while blinking a few times.

‘I thought not’, Daisy said before noticing that there were three bodies instead of two.

‘Who’s _that_?’ she asked.

‘Oh’, Barrow replied, ‘Uhhhh…it’s, um, no-one. Yes, that’s right, it’s all an illusion.’

‘Ok’, Daisy said suspiciously, ‘I’ll ask William then.’

However, William was in a world of his own.

‘So, William’, she said, ‘Can you tell me who the other person with you is?’

‘Um…’ a love-struck and tongue-tied William said, ‘Uhhh…it’s…um, well, it was, I mean, I don’t know?’

‘Ugh’, Daisy said when she rolled her eyes, ‘You guys are useless.’

‘Hooray’, Barrow exclaimed, ‘We’re useless!’

‘Maybe we are useless…’ William said, ‘But we are also _useful_.’

‘You do know that what I just said was meant to be an insult, right?’ Daisy asked.

‘Yes’, Barrow said sarcastically, ‘And that’s what makes it even better.’

‘Ok, I guess’, William said before thinking, _‘But I love you anyway, my peach pie.’_

‘It’s Mr. Pamuk, isn’t it?’ Daisy asked suddenly, ‘I _knew_ you’d been hiding something!’

“Ok, ok’, Barrow admitted, I found him dead in the bedroom earlier this morning.’

‘Hold on a minute’, William said, ‘I thought it occurred last night before everyone went to bed; I know he was alive then since I saw him.’

‘Um, well…perhaps you’re right’, Barrow said.

‘So, let me get this straight’, William said, ‘You said that you were the last person to see him alive?’

‘Yes’, Barrow said, ‘And I also, unfortunately, saw him die as well.

‘How tragic’, Daisy said, ‘Witnessing someone take their final breath would be just horrible.’

However, William wasn’t so convinced that he’d heard the whole truth.

‘Thank you, Daisy’, he said, ‘You can continue with your work now.’

‘Ok’, Daisy said before continuing down the hall, ‘Goodnight, or should I say, morning.’


	4. Chapter 4

‘I think I know what’s going on, Barrow’, William said a few minutes later in the darkness of the hallway.

‘What do you mean?’ Barrow asked.

‘I’ve heard “things”’, William replied, ‘There have been “rumours” about you…’

The realisation of this caused a deeply buried fear to manifest itself in Barrow.

‘What?’ he asked, ‘Where did you hear them? Who told you?’

‘Remember that time a few days ago in the kitchen?’ William replied, ‘Well, I just so happened to hear Mrs. Patmore tell Daisy, and I quote, “He’s not a ladies’ man” and “He’s a troubled soul”, in addition to a few other ramblings in the downstairs.’

 _‘Phew’_ , Barrow thought, _‘At least it’s within the confines of the house.’_

‘Anyway’, William said, ‘I thought about what I’d heard earlier that day as I sat on my bed that night and could only come to one conclusion…’

 _‘Oh…shit’,_ Barrow thought nervously, _‘I’m totally fucked.’_

‘…and we both know what that is…’, William said.

‘Y-yes-s’, Barrow said before swallowing nervously.

‘Exactly’, William said, ‘It would be such a shame if word got out…to the _public_ …’

‘No…’ Barrow said while shaking and sweating profusely from his forehead, ‘P-please, d-don’t tell or l-let any o-outsiders know.’

‘I won’t’, William said, ‘As long as you tell me the truth about what happened to Mr. Pamuk.’

‘But I already have’, Barrow said, ‘Honestly, that’s what happened.’

‘There’s another meaning to the word “die”’, William said.

‘What are you suggesting?’ Barrow asked, ‘There was _absolutely nothing_ of the sort going on between us in that bedroom!’

‘Oh really? William said, ‘Because I highly suspect that there was; don’t forget that neither I or anyone else saw either of you for much of the evening after dinner.’

‘Ok then’, William said as they reached their destination, closed the door and put the body in the bed, ‘If that’s the case, then _why_ does he have only a bedsheet covering him?’

‘Eh-heh’, Barrow said sheepishly, ‘Honestly, I have no idea.’

‘I bet you don’t’, William said, ‘That’s what the so-called “little death” can do to a person; they forget what happened immediately beforehand and during.’

‘Seriously’, Barrow said, ‘I _swear_ that nothing happened during the evening!’

‘Anyway’, William said, ‘We have to take the bedsheet off.’

‘Take it off, you say?’ Barrow said, ‘I’m up for that.’

‘Ok then’, William said after he pulled the blanket back, ‘You take it off on the count of three…’

‘Ok’, Barrow said while trying to contain himself.

‘Ready?’ William said, ‘Ok, one…two…three…’

It was then that the air rang with the sound of a high-pitched voice saying, “Dear me!!”

‘Aha!’ William said as he quickly pulled the blanket back into its original position, ‘I _knew_ you couldn’t do this without reacting in that way!’

‘What?’ Barrow said while blushing heavily, ‘I didn’t say anything.’

‘Oh, yes you did’, William said, ‘I even noticed your eyes move downwards for a few seconds before you said it. Anyway, my suspicions are confirmed.’

‘Ok, ok’, Barrow said, ‘I admit that all of that is true! We don’t need to talk about it anymore, ok?’

‘Agreed’, William said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally never intended to write this chapter in this way but the idea just came out of the blue as I started writing and this is the result.


End file.
